Jasper's story chapter 1 burning
by Mrs.EdwardCullenJasperHale
Summary: Jasper changes into a vampire
1. Chapter 1

Jasper's Story

Disclaimer; Sadly I Don't Own Any Of These Characters

Jasper's P.O.V

_I was rounding up survivors from a town that was just invaded. I looked up and saw three of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. They were pale white, and they looked like angels._

"Maria ," the shorter one with golden waving hair, and veil blood red eyes whispered.

"Be patient Nettie," spoke the taller girl with curly black hair falling perfectly around her face.

"Lets give her some space," spoke the third girl with chin length straight brown hair.

"What's your name sweetheart?" asked the one who must be Maria.

"Sir Jasper Whitlock Ma'am,"

''Jasper stay very still," Maria mumbled in a sweet calm voice.

_Then something hard and cold sprang on me, I felt something hard razor sharp and cold cut through the skin on my neck. Suddenly my neck was on fire and it was spreading fast. Acid was pouring through my veins. I gasped out in pain all I wanted right now was to die. As the fire spread through my body, and started dulling after days of pain, I was feeling stronger. I heard voices whispering above me._

" Jasper, you are like us now, you are a vampire Jasper open your eyes," somebody said from above me.

_I felt my heart pound for the last time, and my throat burn. I opened my eyes, and flinched back at the new sharp color everything was bright._

" Jasper you are a vampire now, your throat probably burns, come with us, its time to hunt," said the girl I remembered as Maria.

_I opened my eyes again, I felt strong and new. Only two girls were there Maria, and Anna, I didn't say anything I Just followed and copied Maria. Later after hunting Maria told me what I was made for._

"Jasper, I'm Maria when I was human vampires came to my town, they raged and destroyed everything, they bit me, but someone pulled who ever bit me of me. I was didn't know what I had become when I woke up everyone was dead. I was enraged. I started making vampires to take my town back I want other people to have to feel my pain"

_I felt pain and anger, but it wasn't mine, was this normal?_

"I'm sorry To hear that," I mumbled apologetically at the beautiful vampire before Me.

"Maria," Nettie called from near by.

"Lucy found some more," Nettie explained to Maria.

"Jasper you must excuse me," Maria said before she went with Nettie.

**(Okay this is my first FanFic, So Tell me what You Think,And I'm Sorry Its So Short.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's P.O.V

I followed Maria, and Nettie through twisting paths, finally a mouth watering scent became clear it was hard to resist their _blood_. Human. Most of the humans were already bit. A wave of pain shot through me, it wasn't my pain it was theirs. The third vampire named Lucy spotted me. She was beautiful but it seemed like all vampires were beautiful.

"You are in pain," she said pointing out the obvious.

" Yes ma'am," was all I could say back.

"Jasper please call me Lucy," she asked me.

Just then I was wondering how she knew my name.

" Yes Lucy," I managed to say.

"Jasper you have a gift," Lucy explained to me.

I looked her blankly. Thats when she kissed me, all the pain was gone and replaced with surprise. I didn't know what I was doing but I kissed her back, she twirled her fingers through my imperfect curly hair. I traced her face with my hand gently. Suddenly she abruptly stopped kissing me and turned on her heel. I was still in shock. To my surprise Nettie, Lucy, and Maria all looked surprised.

" Jasper you feel other peoples emotion, and you can change it," she explained to me.

I looked at the ground sentiently. Was this normal? Life as a vampire was something I was going to have to get used to. I practice controlling other peoples emotion for days. As more time went by Maria had more and more vampires made.

"Jasper," Maria said walking up to me.

I nodded acknowledging her presence.

"Jasper Tomorrow we are going to invade our first town," Maria said.

**Two Years Later**

It was two years ago when Maria said that to me. I hated it here now. I was depressed and miserable, I hated disposing of vampires when they got older and lost their strength. We had invaded and took over so many towns. We were stronger than ever before.

"Jasper, this is Peter he is going to help you dispose of the older vampires," Maria said.

I liked Peter he was older,but he was becoming my friend.

"Lets get on with this," I sadly said to Peter.

Peter just nodded, while looking at the ground. The newborns had lost their usefulness according to Maria. They were to be destroyed today. This was always the hardest task feeling the newborns shear terror, and then excruciating pain. I never left them for pain to long it was just wrong. We got all the newborns lined up. And started ripping heads off I always hated this. The looks on their faces before they died. We were about half way through the newborns when this smaller one stepped forward. She looked at Peter with a pleading look in her eyes. I felt Peter's emotion, his heart was about ready to rip out of him. Peter was in love With this vampire.

"Run Charlotte," Peter yelled at her.

And she ran Peter Came with Her, I followed, I couldn't take anymore of my life here. The images of the newborns heads burning in an infinite fire, burning bright colors for hours long sometimes as I threw in the heads and bodies of newborns.

"Jasper, were free," Peter said to me after running for days.

"Thank you," was all I could say.

I was finally free of a life of slaughter and murdering. I decided to wander like a nomad for awhile. I walked into a coffee shop one day thats when I saw her. The most beautiful amazing vampire I had ever seen. She was short with spiky black hair all around her face. She looked delicate even for a vampire. If my heart could beat it would be pounding. I felt shattered like she had stabbed me with her beauty. She was absolutely surreal.

**Alice P.O.V**

There He was Jasper Whitlock. Suddenly I was sure about my destiny, because I was looking at it. After all the time I had spent looking for him I had finally found him. I knew I was in love the moment I saw him. The way he looked at me was unexplainable. He was tall covered in battle scars. He had curly golden hair that fell perfectly around his face. He was my future, My fate my destiny. I had never felt like this before I wondered if there was even an emotion to describe it.

**Jasper P.O.V**

She came toward me, and took my hand. I just held on tight.

"Jasper Whitlock," she said with a hight pitch musical voice

"Come with me," She said

I Didn't know where we were going but I was sure to follow. Nothing had ever felt so right in my life.

**(Okay so thats the end of chapter two. I hope you guys liked it I will write more but i would love some reviews)**


End file.
